


22 Acacia Avenue

by Robomantic



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Scars, Spanking, Under-negotiated Kink, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robomantic/pseuds/Robomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Ofdensen seemed like the kind of man that did not make mistakes and for the most part that was true. Unfortunately it hadn’t always been that way. In fact, he’d had one pretty spectacular moment of weakness that caused a chain reaction that would be a significant source of stress in his life for years to come. </p><p>In other words, Charles picks up a young street walking foreigner the day before Dethklok holds auditions for a new guitarist. You see where this one's going, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	22 Acacia Avenue

**Author's Note:**

> For a more thorough explanation of some of the tags/warnings (underage, non-con, under-negotiated kink, past child abuse, etc.), check the end notes. Otherwise, just buckle up for some shameless filth because I'm a self-indulgent bastard that needed to do something about my dirty Charles/Toki based ideas. Not beta'd, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes and please let me know if I forgot to tag anything!
> 
> Title is from the Iron Maiden song of the same name.

Charles Ofdensen seemed like the kind of man that did not make mistakes and for the most part that was true. Unfortunately it hadn’t always been that way. In fact, he’d had one pretty spectacular moment of weakness that caused a chain reaction that would be a significant source of stress in his life for years to come.

It had been during the brief period between the band firing Magnus Hammersmith and hiring his replacement, Toki. Charles was younger then and the weight of his position was not quite as bone-crushingly heavy in those days. He’d been over-confident in his abilities and, more importantly, he had yet to fully tame his temptations. He was weak and thought he had control of the situation. He thought he was handling things the smart way by discretely picking up one night stands, strangers in bars, and the occasional prostitute. He knew he could not afford the distraction of attachment or relationships, but he didn’t see the harm in taking care of his more base needs. He was discreet and careful. He was in control. The problem was, he had not yet come to understand the unpredictable ways that fate tended to twist itself around him; around Dethklok. He had not yet learned to trust in Murphy’s law. 

It was an oppressively muggy day and Charles had a brief moment of reprieve from his duties. He had done all the preparing that was needed for the upcoming auditions. From there, the choosing would be up to the boys. They were preparing in their own way by getting drunk off their asses. Luckily they had enough of a tolerance that Charles had a couple of hours before they got really going and he had to go make sure they didn’t hurt themselves or burn down a building or start a riot of some kind. Charles had decided to take advantage of this rare opportunity to go out and find someone to pass the time with. He drove his sleek black sedan past a couple of the usual corners and alleys he’d frequented in the past, but sometimes pickings were slim, particularly for someone who refused to see the same person more than once. Charles was about to give up and head to a club he favored instead when he saw a face he didn’t recognize amongst the other hustlers leaned up against a graffiti mural of large tropical birds. 

There was a young man with chin length brown hair pushed behind his ears and pretty blue eyes that were arresting even from the street. He had a sort of sweet and innocent look to him that made Charles question if he was actually working, but the boy surveyed Charles’ car and grinned up at him from under his pretty eyelashes in a way that said he was definitely working and was clearly adept at using his cute looks to his advantage. Charles smiled and beckoned him over and the boy practically skipped to his car, but not before sticking out his tongue at a young man with a cigarette that had been trying to catch Charles’ eye.. Charles let out a huff of laughter and reached over to open the passenger side door for the boy. He liked this one, he had… spunk. 

“So, I ah have a couple of hours to kill. How much for you to keep me company for that long?” Charles asked, steering the sedan in the direction of a local motel he liked to use for this. 

“Thats depends on whats you wants me to does. I means, I doubts you’s going to play checker and watch TVs with me” the boy said, his accent thick and clearly scandinavian. He briefly wondered if the boy was Swedish like Skwisgaar before deciding it would be best not to ask. 

“No, I am ah looking for something decidedly more sexual in nature. And chess is more my game, anyway,” Charles said with a faint smile. The boy smiled too and then appeared to be thinking quite hard.

“Let’s me sees, two hours…” He looked around the car and then at Charles’ suit before saying, “Two hundreds dollars?” Charles had to find back the genuine smile forming on his face, he could respect that kind of business sense even if the kid’s execution lacked subtlety. 

“That’s doable,” Charles said and Toki couldn’t hide the gleeful look of surprise on his face. It made him look particularly young in that moment and Charles resisted the urge to ask him his age, reminding himself that he didn’t actually want to know. Instead he focused on driving and gave his passenger carte blanche to fiddle with the radio. By the time they got to the hotel, the boy had adjusted the stereo settings in a way that made the sides of the car rattle with bass. Charles had a brief moment of discomfort because Nathan did the exact same thing every time he rode in Charles’ car. It hit a little too close to home… err work, but he was quick to shake it off. 

The boy followed him and waited obediently outside the front office while Charles got them a room at the shabby hourly motel. The management knew damn well what the rooms were used for, they just didn’t like it shoved in their faces. Made it a lot easier if the cops came asking questions if they could honestly say they gave a room to a single man and hadn’t noticed anyone with him. Charles got his key and headed outside to go find the first floor room at the very end of the row, but not before grabbing a bottle of brandy and a couple solo cups he had stashed in the trunk. Charles was nothing if not a courteous host. The boy seemed to get an additional spring in his step at the sight of the alcohol. Charles wondered if that would be a good thing or a bad thing. Lowered inhibitions were one thing, a (probably) teenaged prostitute puking and passing out in his motel room was another thing entirely. He decided to keep an eye on his young guest’s intake, just in case. 

He unlocked the door and ushered the boy inside where he promptly bounced onto the bed and grinned up at Charles. Charles had a feeling this was more luxury than the young man was used to, judging by the dirty and torn knees of his jeans. He poured them both some brandy and handed one of the cups to the boy, who was at least sensible enough to give the drink a cautious sniff before throwing it back. Charles didn’t bother telling him that there were plenty of ways to poison or drug someone that were not detectable by smell. That wasn’t his style, anyway. He paid for sex, he didn’t steal it. 

“That’s goods stuff,” the boy said, having finished his drink in one go. Charles was right to keep an eye on him with the alcohol. 

“You, uh, know from good brandy?” Charles asked, obviously skeptical. 

“Nopes! I was just bein’s nice,” the boy answered cheerfully and Charles stifled another laugh and walked toward him, lifting the boy’s chin with a finger. 

“You’re quite cute, you know that?” Charles said and the boy actually blushed. It was almost too much for Charles to bear, so he leaned down and did something he didn’t typically do with prostitutes and kissed the boy on the mouth. Honestly, he was a little surprised when the boy didn’t protest. Most of the hookers he’d been with probably would have. Instead, the boy kissed him back filthily, moaning into Charles’ mouth. The confident way he kissed and reached out to drag Charles closer by his belt sharply contrasted with his previously cute and innocent demeanor and the combination went right to Charles’ cock like a shot of lightning. 

Charles was so distracted that he didn’t realize that the boy had undone his belt until he felt his slacks sliding down his hips to fall at his ankles. The boy had already hitched his thumbs in the waistband of Charles’ briefs and pulled away from the kiss to watch as he slowly tugged Charles’ underwear down to expose his rigid cock. He grinned up at Charles and licked his lips like he’d just been given the world’s most delicious lollypop and Charles resisted the urge to mentally chastise himself for how much he was getting off on the whole boy-Lolita thing. He was pretty quickly distracted from his inner monologue by the feeling of warm wet mouth taking him down to the hilt in a way that belied his obvious experience. Charles cursed and suddenly wished he was sitting down for this as the boy sucked and swirled his tongue just right, one hand gripping the base of his cock and the other pulling him in closer and deeper by his hip. He pulled off with a wet pop and then lavished his attention to each of Charles’ testicles in turn, all the while looking up at Charles with those big baby blues. He then took Charles’ cock back in his mouth and started working up to a nice steady rhythm that had Charles literally leaning forward and catching himself on the boy’s shoulders as he tried to hold back from just fucking into that perfect mouth with abandon. 

“I’m going to come,” Charles warned, he’d already decided to just let that first orgasm happen. He had a pretty admirable refractory period and they had plenty of time. The boy just looked up at him and raised an eyebrow as if to say he knew damn well Charles was going to come. Charles threaded his hand through the boy’s too-long hair and jerked his hips as he shot his load. Every last drop got swallowed down and Charles almost had to pry him off his over-sensitive cock. Charles suddenly found the boy’s price estimate from earlier to be less adorably optimistic and more of a steal.

Charles ridded himself of the rest of his clothes and collapsed onto the bed. The boy gave him an admiring look and Charles resisted the urge to preen a bit. He was quietly proud of his physique and it was very rare that he had the opportunity to show off the benefits of his training and the hard work he had put into turning his body into a fine-tuned machine. He beckoned the boy to join him and kissed him again, unbothered by the faint taste of his own semen in another’s mouth. If anything, it turned him on, made him want to lick deeper into the boy’s mouth to chase the taste of himself. He pulled the boy onto his lap and ran his hands down the sides of his body to squeeze his ass,making him moan and grind down on Charles who was already beginning to swell up again. Charles took advantage of the boy pausing for breath and reached down to tug his grubby blue t-shirt off to reveal a beautifully toned body that made Charles’ mouth positively water. The boy grabbed Charles’ hands and stilled his progress for a moment.

“Waits, I has one rule. You don’ts ask about my scars. Okay?” the boy asked, suddenly looking a little fierce and wary. There was something in his eyes, a sharpness that seemed almost wild. Charles briefly remembered a time when he was a young boy and had foolishly chased a stray dog into an alley, accidentally cornering it. He remembered a growl and a snap and that same sharpness in the dog’s eyes before he had run the other way, crying and screaming for his mommy and hoping the dog didn’t follow. Charles nodded and cleared his throat and Toki smiled again, the sharpness gone and hidden under his sweet expression. He let Charles roll them over to pin him to the mattress, where he could take his time kissing and touching the supple young body spread out before him. 

Charles worked his way eagerly down to the young man’s jeans and set about tugging them off, unsurprised to find that he wore nothing underneath. He was also pleased to find that the boy was hard, the tip of his dick wet and slick with precome and while his youth no doubt allowed him to get hard at the faintest breeze, Charles still felt a little proud to see evidence of his partner’s arousal. He looked the boy over, visually checking for any signs of STDs, but he seemed healthy and pretty clean despite the state of his clothes. He tried not to imagine the boy finding some public restroom somewhere to clean himself up before turning tricks. He preferred not to let reality ruin his good time if he could help it. It was one of the reasons he never asked questions. Had he bothered to ask the boy what brought him to America or even what brought him to Florida, he might have had a clue as to the trouble he was creating for himself, but that wasn’t how Charles worked in those days. He was reckless and instead chose to give the young man a blow job that literally had him crawling backwards across the bed and clutching at Charles’ hair like he was possessed. The boy was delightfully responsive to Charles’ every touch, moaning without shame and arching his back beautifully as Charles worked him over. 

“Roll over,” Charles said and the boy paused for a second. 

“Remembers my rule,” he said, giving Charles a look of warning before doing as he was asked. Suddenly Charles knew why the boy had such a rule and he briefly closed his eyes to quell the roll in his stomach. His entire back was crosshatched with thick raised scars from top to bottom. Charles forcefully fought down his morbid curiosity and the sickening realization as his mind instantly supplied the most likely ways someone could have gotten scars like that. Instead, he positioned the boy in a way that better showcased his absurdly perfect ass and turned his attention to that part of his partner’s anatomy instead. He felt Toki relax a little as the moment passed without incident or comment. Charles massaged his perky little ass, squeezing and spreading his cheeks to reveal an obscenely pink and perfect little asshole. He sucked his thumb to get it wet, too eager to fish the lube out of the pocket of his discarded jacket just yet. He couldn’t resist rubbing his saliva slicked thumb around the rim and gently pressing it in, watching greedily as the muscle contracted around him. He was definitely ready for round two and gave the boy’s ass a playful little slap before going to fetch the lube. He belatedly second guessed that decision, but luckily the boy didn’t seem bothered by a little light spanking and had instead giggled a little and wiggled his ass in a way that positively begged Charles to do it again.

Charles knee-walked across the bed back to the waiting boy, setting the lube and a condom off to the side, but within easy reach. He couldn’t resist the urge to take a moment and give that pert round ass a couple of nice firm little slaps. The boy arched and moaned and looked back with a sly grin before saying, “Thanks you sirs, mays I has another?” 

Charles pinched the bridge of his nose and laughed. At least he knew for sure that the boy was on board with a little light spanking, the scars had made him worry about that. He also now knew that however short a time the boy had been in America, he was perfectly capable of quoting Animal House at hilariously inappropriate times. Stifling his laughter, Charles leaned forward to whisper in the boy’s ear. He wanted to test out one more thing while the mood was light to see how the boy would react.

“You can have as many more as you want, but don’t call me sir.” 

“Whats do I calls you then?” the boy asked with a mischievous grin, Charles was pleased that he was playing along so far. 

“How about Daddy?” Charles said and then watched the boy’s reaction carefully. He blushed and hid his smile in the crook of his arm before looking back up at Charles and saying, “Okays… Daddy.”

Charles felt his cock immediately respond and he sighed in relief. He’d had some… not as favorable reactions to that request in the past. You simply never knew what someone’s background was. This particular young man seemed to be very excited by the term, for what it was worth, but Charles got a little worried when the boy stopped him again like he had before Charles had tried to take his shirt off.

“You can spanks me and I”ll calls you Daddy, but don’t… don’t call me bad or talk about punishments, okay? I only likes the fun kinds of spankings,” the boy said. Charles nodded and asked if there was anything else. The boy seemed to think for a minute and then shook his head. 

“Good,” Charles said, landing another firm slap on one of those round supple cheeks. Toki gasped and then moaned, pressing his body backwards toward Charles. 

“Please Daddy, touch me,” he moaned and Charles felt a pleased shiver run down his body. Fuck, that was hot. Charles was typically a fairly quiet man, but there was nothing he liked more than a verbal partner in bed. 

“I’ve got you, don’t worry. You’re being so good for me, so patient,” Charles said and the boy whimpered and clutched at the blanket under him. Charles had guessed that while the boy didn’t like to be told he was bad, he might quite enjoy being praised instead and he was pleased to find he was right. That suited him just fine. He had no problem praising the beautiful young man as he deserved, especially when his reactions were so lovely. 

Charles gave his ass a few more smacks, the clapping sound of hand on skin reverberating beautifully in the quiet room only to be punctuated by increasingly desperate moans. Now that the ass beneath his hands had gone nicely red and deliciously warm to the touch, he needed to fuck it like he needed air to breathe. He grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers, spreading the boy’s ass with one hand as his finger circled his rim. 

“You ready?” Charles asked.

“Yes, Daddy. Please fucks me,” the boy begged. Charles quite preferred that type of accent in that sweet pleading tone to Skwisgaar’s sneering and haughty tone. He thought the similarity would bother him at first, but he was having no such trouble. He wanted to hear more and the boy was eagerly fulfilling his wish. As Charles slowly slid his finger in and out, the boy was greedily begging for more or telling Charles just how good it felt and how well his fingers were filling him up. Charles ate up every word and in turn told him how good he took it, how nicely he was opening up for him. By the time he had the condom on and the head of his cock pressed against the boy’s welcoming and intoxicating heat, he felt like there was an animal inside him desperately clawing to get out. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had riled him up like that. He felt his mouth water and wanted to feel his teeth sink into the boy’s skin, he wanted to be deeper inside him than anyone had ever been. He wanted to own him; to possess him. 

“So bigs, Daddy. Fuck, fucks me. Please, please-” the boy begged, cutting himself off with a moan as Charles finally bottomed out. He was rolling his hips back against Charles in the most obscenely hot way, but Charles held him still and made him wait before finally moving. He couldn’t resist the opportunity to get the boy to beg some more. Not when he sounded like that. He regretted not setting his phone to record because he would have done just about anything to be able to listen to that again later. He was already pissed at himself for his one-time-only rule, frankly. He had never felt so irritated with his own ability to deprive himself of things he wanted. He knew that as much as he would love to find this boy again sometime, he wouldn’t allow it. Admittedly, his head might be a lot clearer when he wasn’t actively balls deep in the tight scorching heat of the boy’s body. 

The boy pushed back to meet every thrust and as much as Charles loved it, he needed him to stop if he wanted to make this last. He pulled out and tried to hide smile at the cute way the boy whined and arched his back at the loss. He flipped him over in one swift motion, making the boy giggle in surprise and then leaned down to kiss him as he pushed his legs up toward his abdomen and rubbed his slick throbbing cock against the boy’s hole. He much preferred this position and after guiding himself back inside, he took advantage of the opportunity to grip the boy’s cock and gently stroke in time with his thrusts. The boy continued to run his filthy mouth until Charles changed the angle just right. He knew he’d succeeded at hitting the right spot because suddenly the boy had given up on English and was cursing and pleading in what Charles realized was Norwegian. So, not Swedish after all, but close enough geographically. Admittedly he was a little disappointed that he hadn’t guessed that from the accent, but he also had been pointedly not trying to figure out the kid’s entire past. Truth be told, he only understood about one in five words. He’d traveled enough in his life that he knew a little tourist Norwegian and a couple major swear words. Those were really all he was picking up, but he found it turned him on quite a bit that he’d basically made the boy forget English.

“I want to feel you come on my dick. Can you do that for me?” Charles asked and the boy nodded, his body slick with sweat in the weak air conditioning of the cheap motel. He had started by touching and feeling Charles all over, but by that point he had one hand on Charles’ back and the other on his shoulder and it felt like he was holding on for dear life. He felt the boy tense up and cry out as Charles fucked the orgasm out of him, come spilling over his fist and up across the ridges of his abs. Charles groaned and stuttered his hips. The way the boy clenched around him made it hard for him to do much more than growl and chase after his own orgasm with short desperate thrusts. It hit him like a ton of bricks when he finally did come, and he never hated a condom more in his life. He felt a desperate and animalistic need to spill inside this boy and claim him from the inside out, his come like a white hot brand. He growled into the boy’s neck, letting his teeth scrape against his throat as he finally stilled inside him. He held the condom firmly around the base of his dick and pulled out. It was only after he’d disposed of the condom that he realized he’d thrown his glasses on the floor at some point, probably because they’d been fogging up. His hair was wet with sweat at his temples and the nape of his neck and no doubt disheveled from the boy’s fingers running carelessly through it. You could probably smell sex on him from a mile away. 

“I think we have time for a shower, if you’d like,” Charles said. The boy was still sprawled across the bed, looking like the human personification of temptation.

“You mights has to carry me, I think my legs is jellys,” he said with a giggle. Charles felt his stomach flip and felt another little surge of anger that this would be the last and only time with this boy. He never regretted the life he chose and, if he were honest with himself, he knew that even if circumstances were different it would still be a bad idea to get attached to some hot young prostitute. That was something very stupid foolish men did and it was guaranteed to bite him in the ass. He shouldn’t be so easily swayed by a good lay and a pretty face, but some immature part of him was stomping its feet and swearing. 

Charles tucked his feelings away where they belonged and instead dragged the boy to the edge of the bed by his ankle then picked him up and tossed him over one shoulder, a hand planted firmly and possessively on his ass. The boy laughed brightly at this unexpected development and Charles was once again grateful that his intense workout regimen did have some rather fun benefits from time to time. He set the boy down next to the sink when they reached the bathroom and went about adjusting the temperature of the water and turning the shower on. When it was ready, he beckoned the boy into the shower and let him under the water first. He grabbed a washcloth and the cheap paper wrapped soap and starting lathering up the boy’s body. He took his time and enjoyed his last chance to have the boy pliant under his hands.

Sharing a shower like this was another first for Charles. This boy had awoken a strong protective and possessive urge in him that he’d never felt towards a sex partner before. Particularly not when the sex part of the evening was already over. It was maddening to feel so close to losing control of his emotions. When he finished washing the boy from head to toe, he was pleasantly surprised when the soap was taken from him and the tables turned. He truly could not remember the last time he’d felt as relaxed as he did while some anonymous prostitute’s fingers were massaging cheap hotel shampoo into his scalp. He was self-aware enough to know that fact was more than a little sad. His typical inability to truly relax, even during sex, was very familiar to him. It was just that he usually felt a perverse sense of pride about it rather than any real sense that he might be missing something. He almost felt relief when the water started to go cold and the soap was all rinsed off. He would be able to clear his head when he was alone. The boy seemed to sense that Charles was already beginning to distance himself because he was quiet as he they toweled themselves off and got dressed. He’d lost a little bit of the mischievous energy he’d had before. 

When Charles was fully dressed again, his tie in place and his glasses back on his face, he felt a little more confident and secure in himself, but when he went to give the boy his money, he found himself handing over far more than the agreed upon two-hundred dollars. He didn’t even bother to criticize himself for it.

“Wowee,” the boy said when he counted the money. Charles tried and failed to not crack a smile at that.

“Thanks you,” the boy added, blushing in that cute way that someone who’d just been eagerly begging for Charles’ cock not twenty minutes earlier should not have been able to pull off. Charles just nodded and offered him a ride. The boy agreed and spent the ride back to his corner cheerfully flipping through the radio stations again until settling on a classic rock station. He bobbed his head and tapped his feet and Charles made a decision. Likely a very stupid decision, but a decision just the same. When he stopped he caught the boy before he could jump out of the car and handed him his card. 

“Just… in case you ever, ah, need something,” Charles said, already feeling absolutely stupid and half-tempted to take it back. The boy took the card and looked down at it, smiling. 

“Charles?” he tried out. Charles nodded, a warm pleasant feeling blooming in his chest at finally hearing his name on the boy’s tongue. 

“I think I still calls you Daddy,” the boy said with a laugh, tucking the card into his pocket and reaching for the door. Charles stopped him again and the boy gave him a confused look.

“What’s your name?” Charles asked, arguing to himself that he would need to know if the boy ever did decide to call him for some reason. Plus the boy knew his name now, it was only fair that Charles know his as well. That was his story and he planned to stick to it.

“Toki. Toki Wartooth,” the boy said before giving him one last bright smile and hopping out of the car. Charles was pleased to see that he didn’t remain at the corner and instead headed further down the street. He was worried about Toki standing out there with all that money in his pocket. Truth be told, he was simply worried about him and the reality made him sick to his stomach. He was acting like an absolute rube and it was more than a little embarrassing. He put the car in gear and turned away from the corner, vowing to never come back to that particular spot again if he could help it. Instead he absently peeked at his phone and noticed a text from Nathan. He did a quick check and was relieved to see that the boys were simply requesting more alcohol rather than informing him of some emergency. He made a point to stop by the liquor store and had only one brief thought of the taste of brandy on Toki’s tongue when he’d first kissed him before he stoically pushed it aside.

Charles spent the rest of the night keeping his drunk band in check, and admittedly had a drink or two himself only to disappoint the band when he refused to go much farther than that. They always made at least a passing effort in trying to get Charles genuinely drunk, but he hadn’t given in yet. He managed to cut them off at a fairly reasonable hour, keeping in mind that he’d rather they not be too hungover while they auditioned potential new guitarists the next day. The boys groused and belittled him as being an unfeeling and unsympathetic bastard for denying them, but he took it in stride as always and herded them to their rooms where they could pass out and sleep it off until the auditions the next afternoon. He only managed to get a fitful few hours in himself before giving up around dawn and getting up to go for a run before the sun got too high in the sky. The physical exertion helped to clear his head and Charles pushed himself harder and farther than he had in a long while. By the time he got back to the house, Pickles was awake and drinking his first beer of the day on the front stoop, offering Charles one out of his cooler and then switching it for a bottle of water when Charles predictably declined. Charles was fairly flattered, knowing full well that Pickles had only put that water bottle in there for him. Charles thanked Pickles and downed the whole bottle at once.

“Jesus dood, thirsty aren’tcha?” Pickles said, looking at Charles like he’d grown an extra head. 

“I ,ah, took an extra long run this morning,” Charles said by way of explanation.

“Ya don’t say,” Pickles said, one pierced eyebrow still raised. Charles took that as a sign to immediately head inside and take a shower. Pickles was… overly perceptive at times. Charles both appreciated it and found it a bit irritating. Particularly when that perceptive Irish bastard was pointed in his direction. He got like a dog with a bone sometimes and it was hard to get Pickles to let go of something once he’d sunk his teeth in. As a fairly private man, Charles found that to be quite trying. Typically, he liked Pickles, though. He just hoped Pickles didn’t decide to be curious as to why Charles had felt the need to literally run himself ragged that morning. 

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful and, as the rest of the boys began to wake up and request breakfast, Charles’ morning run was easily forgotten. Particularly when the boys were busy considering the auditions they would be holding later on. Skwisgaar was already dropping some not-so-subtle hints that the auditions were completely unnecessary, they already had all the guitarist they needed. Charles didn’t bother engaging him and everyone else seemed content to ignore him as well. Charles had already made a decision to remove himself from the selection process. He felt quite strongly that this should be their decision and he didn’t want the boys leaning on him to settle disagreements or to act as a tiebreaker like they usually did. He handled the business end of the band and preferred to distance himself from any artistic decisions and he felt that choosing a new guitarist fell into the category of artistic decisions. He would drop them off at the warehouse and make sure they were all set up and then he’d take the brief interim of peace and quiet to return phone calls and emails and get some things done. It was also a good opportunity to have someone come in and clean the house; a job the band typically assumed he did. 

Charles spent that afternoon on pins and needles. As much as he’d wanted to remove himself from the process, he was all too aware that he’d have to work closely with whoever it was they picked. He tried to reassure himself that they would most likely not end up picking anyone. Skwisgaar was likely to shoot down each and every guitarist that auditioned and he had the talent to back up his request. There was a good chance the guys would go for it in the end. He kept telling himself that right up until the got the call. It was Skwisgaar that called and Charles felt relief wash over him for a moment before he answered the phone. 

“Hello?”

“We ams founds our new guitars player,” Skwisgaar said, hanging up immediately afterwards before Charles could even process what he’d heard. He was stunned. Skwisgaar had approved of another guitar player? It would have to be someone very good, but not too good. Too good and Skwisgaar would feel threatened and he’d never allow that. Charles tried to imagine the kind of person he would approve of and came up consistently short. He drove to the warehouse with his stomach in knots. Charles did not like to be surprised, he didn’t like not being able to predict things. It was something he was getting used to with Dethklok, but that didn’t mean he was ever going to like it. He pulled up to see the boys outside the warehouse circled around someone. All he could see was the tip what looked like… a pointy hat?

“Gentleman, I hear you have, ah, decided on a new guitarist?” Charles asked as he got out and walked toward the little cluster the band had formed. They stepped away and Nathan tersely introduced Charles to their new guitarist, but Charles could not hear him. All he could hear was the blood pounding in his ears, he was pretty sure his face had gone numb and he would be unable to speak when it was expected of him. Standing in front of him was Toki, the boy from the day before. He had on some funny little pointy blue hat and had a folksy homemade cloth guitar case slung over his back, but it was definitely him. The pretty boy that he’d fucked senseless just the day before was standing there in front of him looking about as startled as Charles was. Suddenly Charles realized the boys were giving him a strange look.

“Nice to meet you, what was your name again?” Charles said holding out his hand for Toki to shake. He hoped Toki would catch on and play along.

“Toki Wartooth,” he said and Charles hoped it wasn’t too obvious to anyone else that Toki had been trying not to giggle as he firmly shook Charles’ hand. 

“Well Toki, I’m Dethklok’s manager so I suppose we’ll, ah, be working together from now on. Boys, why don’t you get your things and start packing up the van and we can show Toki the house,” Charles said, trying to offer Toki a reassuring smile without seeming overly friendly. Toki was handling things better than expected, but as he went to follow the band toward the van, he suddenly stopped and turned back to Charles, handing him something from out of his pocket. Charles looked down and saw the business card he’d given Toki with his number on it. He briefly wondered if the kid had come to the audition to seek Charles out, but that seemed unlikely. His card didn’t mention Dethklok at all and merely had his name and number crisply printed in black. 

“I guess I won’ts be needing thats now,” Toki said cheerfully before practically skipping to over to where his new bandmates were loading up the van. Charles pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He was well and truly fucked. That was the very moment when Charles swore off prostitutes and random hookups for fear of Dethklok suddenly deciding to acquire a tambourine player or something. 

Well that and he eventually learned that Toki had a real mean streak to him and didn’t much like the idea of sharing his Daddy. Meanwhile he was fairly certain he was getting a stress ulcer from trying to keep their relationship secret from both the other member’s of the band and the public. Especially when Toki liked to whisper filthy things in his ear whenever the band was distracted. The boy was going to drive him to an early grave.

It was all quite brutal, really. Still, Charles might admit that it was worth it if you asked him on the right day. Like, for instance, a day when a certain famous rhythm guitarist decided to sneak into his office and suck him off while he did paperwork. All things considered, maybe it wasn’t the worst decision he’d ever made. 

**Author's Note:**

> Toki's age is not explicitly stated and I can't honestly remember if the show explicitly stated how old Toki was when he auditioned, but it's implied that he's underage and Charles suspects as much in his inner-dialogue throughout the fic and seems to be attracted to that aspect of the encounter. If I had to pin down a specific age, I'd say Toki is seventeen?
> 
> I warned for non-con mainly due to the underage aspect and also because many consider prostitution to be inherently non-consensual. Toki is an enthusiastic participant in the sex, for what it's worth. 
> 
> Under-negotiated kink is warned for because there is a brief kink negotiation scene, but it's not extensive and is also partially belated. The discussion is mainly centered around Toki allowing spanking and daddy kink, but having some conditions that are implied to be triggers due to his past abuse. This is also why the past child abuse tag is there. 
> 
> Blanket warning that Charles makes a point to distance himself from the reality of Toki's situation on a couple occasions and is both very aware that Toki is a prostitute and probably not in a great situation while also trying very hard to not dwell on it. His inner monologue could sometimes come off as degrading or disrespectful to sex workers and sex work in general at times, so be wary if you might be sensitive to that.


End file.
